pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1814 in poetry
O! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand, ''Between their lov'd home and the war's desolation, ''Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the Heav'n rescued land, ''Praise the Power that hath made and preserv'd us a nation! ''Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, ''And this be our motto — "In God is our Trust;" ''And the star-spangled Banner in triumph shall wave, ''O'er the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave. – last stanza of ''The Battle of Fort McHenry, original title of Francis Scott Key's The Star Spangled Banner. Key's brother-in-law saw that it could be put to the music of a popular song and had the poem published in a broadside on September 17, three days after Key wrote the poem during the British attack near Baltimore, Maryland (part of the War of 1812). The poem was quickly reprinted by two Baltimore newspapers, and its popularity spread. In 1931 it was officially adopted as the United States national anthem. Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Augusta Gordon bore her half-brother Lord Byron's daughter * July 27 - Percy Bysshe Shelley and Mary Wollstonecraft Godwin elope to war-ravaged France, accompanied by Godwin's stepsister, Mary Jane (later "Claire") Clairmont, 16; the trio quickly moves on to Switzerland. In September, they return to England. Works published United Kingdom * Thomas Brown, The Paradise of Coquettes''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Lord Byron: ** The Corsair, sells 10,000 copies on the first day (February 1),Neal T. Jones, editor, A Book of Days for the Literary Year, New York and London: Thames and Hudson (1984), unpaginated, ISBN 0-500-01332-2 and over 25,000 copies in the first month, going through seven editions ** "Lara, a Tale" written May 14–June 14 and published anonymously in the summer, it sells 6,000 copies by early August; published together with "Jacqueline, a Tale" by Samuel Rogers ** "Ode to Napoleon Buonaparte", published anonymously written April 9 when Napoleon abdicates, published April 16 * George Daniel, The Modern Dunciad, published anonymously * Pierce Egan (the elder), The Mistress of Royalty; or, The Loves of Florizel and Perdita, published anonymously; about the relationship between the Prince of Wales ("Florizel") and Mrs. Mary Robinson ("Perdita") * James Hogg, writing as "J. H. Craig, of Douglas", The Hunting of Badlewe * Leigh Hunt, TheFeast of the Poets, revised and enlarged in 1815, first published in The Reflector, 1810 * Isabella Lickbarrow, Poetical Effusions * Thomas Love Peacock: ** Sir Hornbrook; or, Childe Launcelot's Expedition ** Sir Proteus: A satirical ballad, dedicated to Lord Byron; written under the name "P. M. O'Donovan" * J.H. Reynolds, The Eden of the Imagination * Robert Southey: ** Odes to the Prince Regent, the Emperor of Russia and the King of Prussia, the author's first work as Poet Laureate; republished in 1821 as Carmen Triumphale, for the Commencement of the Year 1814 ** Roderick, the Last of the Goths * William Wordsworth, The Excursion: Being a portion of The Recluse, a poem United States * Francis Scott Key, "The Star Spangled Banner", words written in September and published as a handbill, then published on September 20 in the Baltimore Patriot; not officially the national anthem of the United States until 1931Carruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 * William Littell, Festoons of Fancy, Consisting of Compositions Amatory, Sentimental and Humorous in Verse and Prose, mostly poems on women and on love but notable for satires on government officials, a recently passed law on divorce and on the process of electionsBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Salmagundi; or, the Whim–whams and Opinions of Launcelot Langstaff, Esq. and Others ... A New and Improved Edition, with Tables of Contents and a Copious Index, including poems by James Kirke Paulding, New York: Published by David Longworth, United StatesWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 Other * Adam Oehlenschlager, Helge, a narrative cycle; DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Sarah Tittle Bolton, née Barrett * James Joseph Sylvester * Aubrey Thomas De Vere Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 4 – Johann Georg Jacobi (born 1740), German * October 14 – Mercy Otis Warren (born 1727), American playwright, poet and historianBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books ;Also: ** Samuel Jackson Pratt ** Edward Rushton See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry * Category:1800s in poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry